Currently, as a work machine, there is a backhoe described in Patent Literature 1.
The backhoe is revolvably mounted with a revolving base on a traveling body, provided with a front operating unit on a front side of the revolving base, and also provided with a dozer unit on front sides of travelling units.
The traveling body is provided with a left and right pair of traveling units that are respectively driven by traveling motors, and the dozer unit is provided with a blade that is moved up and down by a dozer cylinder. The revolving base is revolvably driven by a revolving motor.
On the front side of the revolving base, a swing bracket provided swingably left and right is provided, and the swing bracket is driven swingably left and right by a swing cylinder.
The front operating unit has: a boom that is pivotally connected to the swing bracket; an arm that is pivotally connected to the boom; and a bucket that is pivotally connected to the arm, and the boom, arm, and bucket are swingably driven by a boom cylinder, arm cylinder, and bucket cylinder, respectively.
The traveling motors and revolving motor are configured to include hydraulic motors, respectively, and the dozer cylinder, swing cylinder, boom cylinder, arm cylinder, and bucket cylinder are configured to include hydraulic cylinders, respectively.
Control valves that control the traveling motors, revolving motor, dozer cylinder, swing cylinder, boom cylinder, arm cylinder, and bucket cylinder are respectively configured to include pilot operated directional control valves that are respectively subjected to pilot operations, and the respective control valves are subjected to pilot operations by remote control valves.
Also, in the backhoe, oil discharged from a pilot pump is supplied to a pilot pump oil passage through an unloading valve, and from the pilot pump oil passage, the discharged oil from the pilot pump is supplied to the respective remote control valves. The pilot oil passage is configured to include a hydraulic hose.
The unloading valve is adapted to be switchable between a supply position where a discharging circuit for the pilot pump is communicatively connected to a starting end of the pilot pump oil passage and an unloading position where the communicative connection between the discharging circuit and the starting end of the pilot pump oil passage is blocked and also the starting end of the pilot pump oil passage is communicatively connected to a tank.
Further, the backhoe is adapted such that by switching the unloading valve to the unloading position at the time of getting out of the backhoe, a hydraulic actuator as an operational object is not activated even in the case of operating a corresponding one of the remote control valves.